The present disclosure generally relates to reconfigurable storage bins and, more particularly, to reconfigurable storage bins that can be reversibly reconfigured from a first rigid shape to a second rigid shape and vice versa or reconfigured by selective changes in modulus properties.
It is known to provide automotive interiors with various trim assemblies to improve the aesthetic appearance of the automotive interior and for the comfort and convenience of vehicle occupants. Examples of these interior trim assemblies include the instrument panels, armrests, door trim panels, and consoles. In many of these trim assemblies, various storage compartments are incorporated therein that allow the vehicle occupant to conveniently store one or more items, such as tissue, coins, maps, pens, paper, and various other items typically carried in a vehicle. One such compartment is an open-ended map pocket typically carried in the lower portion of the door trim assembly. FIG. 1 provides such an example. The storage compartment, i.e., bin, 10 is typically mounted onto or integrated with an interior door trim panel 12. Storage compartments for automotive interiors are of a fixed dimension that can generally be used to contain articles having smaller dimensions. Articles having a larger dimension cannot be accommodated. Moreover, even if the storage bin can accommodate the article, because the storage compartment is of a rigid fixed construction, the articles contained therein are prone to movement (and breakage or spillage) within the compartment while the vehicle is in motion.
Some storage compartments utilize portions of the structure that can provide some movement or are composed of a net (i.e., mesh) design such as is shown in FIG. 2, which shows the net design 14 attached to a back surface 16 of an automotive seat 18. The net 14 is typically formed of a nylon material that is secured to the surface on two or three sides to form a sleeve or pocket, respectively. An elastic band 20 may be secured to the netting at the openings provided by the netting with each end of the elastic band secured to the seatback or a fixed point on the netting. In this manner, an end user elastically opens the pocket to allow an object to be inserted or withdrawn. In some net designs, the design is removable. Movement of an article within and out of the net configuration or the configuration in which the sides can be manipulated are manual operations that must be provided by the end user. Moreover, both of the configurations are generally static and limited to the inherent properties of the materials used. The prior art design materials cannot be selectively reconfigured.
What is needed are reconfigurable storage bins that can be selectively reconfigured to accommodate or contain a variety of articles.